Let Go
by Italian Fluff
Summary: Her whimpers could be heard through out the valley in which she was running across. But no one was there, so no one knew about her. Feeling the thick snow crunch below her, the girl knew once again she was falling, but this time she didn’t prevent it. SxS


-1**Quick A/N: I suggest listening to the song 'Let Go' by Frou Frou while reading this to set the mood.**

---

_**Let Go**_

---

The snow fell silently as its graceful bliss for a dance slowly pelted the ground and came to a solemn stop. Swirling in lazy circles, the beauty was unimaginable. The calming and excusive ballet of mid winter had begun. And in the middle of it all, a pink haired girl trudged through the many feet of snow rather quickly. Occasionally falling and being forced to get up with the little strength she had left. As she ran, letting her long pink locks trail behind her, she attempted to push the snow falling away from her face. Also at the same time trying to stop herself from crying, but in the end her vision was blurred by warm tears that mixed with the snow and fell out of her emerald eyes.

Her whimpers could be heard through out the quiet valley in which she was running across. But no one was there, so no one knew, let alone heard. Feeling the thick snow crunch below her, the girl knew once again she was falling, but this time she didn't try and prevent it. Soon her face met the glistening snow and she laid there in silence. Letting out a shudder another tear fell from her eye and dropped slowly onto the white blanket of cold.

Her face was emotionless, as it had been for many years now. Her eyebrows knitted and she pushed her hands under her and managed to come to a halt on her knees. She looked up at the sky as her tears poured like water from an overflowing bucket. She gave the grey sky a 'why me?' look for a few moments. She could stay like this forever. Questioning god's logic, questioning her life, questioning her fate. And the pink haired girl would have, if not had it been for the smell of death that filled her nostrils and the familiar shriek of birds she recognized all too well. Her eyes widened and she focused on the forest that lay in front of her.

She heard the sounds fade away. Any normal person would have thought it would have been a flock of birds. But her and anyone close to the cause back at her home would know that sure as hell it wasn't birds. But the sound of the '1000 birds' technique, Chidori.

With her pink hair having clumps of snow in it, she picked herself up for the millionth time in her life. But this time it wasn't just to keep on living, but to go towards something she had been wanting since she was a young girl of 12, when this thing, or should I say person, left her.

The girl began trudging at a quick pace, which soon developed into an unsteady run of desperation. Once coming to the edge of the entrance of the forest, she looked down to notice red snow. A trail of red snow. She could smell blood. And a whole lot of it.

Her pupils shrunk at the site and her head seemed to go into over drive. Immediately she hopped onto a large ever green above her and began to jump to others. A skill she had been able to do since a mere genin. But it was found more difficult to do in jeans, a light winter jacket, and snow boots. She could hear the bark of the trees chipping underneath her. And she flinched every time she landed at the sound of it.

As her pace slowed out of exhaustion, a clearing came into view, which the trail of blood she had been following led into. Then it hit her. The scent she had longed to smell for so long. The scent that more than half the people in her village had searched for. The scent of her comrade. The scent of her friend. The scent of her love.

She stopped at a tree which was at the beginning of the clearing, and what she saw surprised her. In front of her was the man she had suspected she would see, but she hadn't expected to see him with his arm literally shoved into his brother's chest and coming out the other end. The girl could feel the bile slowly crawling up her throat and into her mouth. Her vomit landed on the ground in front of her and she found herself seeing multiples of everything. Soon she hit the cold ground, once again in the white ocean of snow.

The man across from her gazed over and mouthed her name out of shock.

'Sakura.' Was her name. The lost soul was none other than Haruno Sakura. Age 21 and lost somewhere in the snow country. And when she ran away from her team out of anger, she hadn't expected to find missing nin Uchiha Sasuke. Age 22.

Sakura's eye lids cracked open and she muttered something no coherent under her breath. Her head slowly arched up and she blinked a few times, as if trying to remember where she was and why. She looked at a set of feet with black boots on. Her eyes followed up to the owner of them and made eye contact with onyx orbs. Immediately the confusion seeped out of her face and she was standing once again.

"Sasuke-kun…" She muttered under her breath. The jet black haired man smirked. But before she knew it, Sakura heard a loud thump and her love was on the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted and ran frantically over to him. She dropped to her knees and scanned him up and down. The pink haired konoichi nodded to herself and closed her eyes. Moving her hands over the Uchiha's body, she felt a green warmth come out of them, that soon turned to a searing burn. But she ignored the fact that her flesh on her porcelain hands was burning.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly.

"Sakura." He muttered. She smiled warmly at him and took her hands away from him. "Why do you still love me?" He rasped.

"Because." She replied. "If I didn't." She took a pause. "No one would." He returned her answer with a genuine smile he hadn't used since before his family had been whipped out. But then his eyes soon closed again. Watching his chest continue to move up and down, Sakura knew he was just sleeping.

Sakura smiled lightly and laid down next to him. This was the first time for her the snow seemed warm.

**Owari.**

---

**A/N: Did you like it? This is my first one-shot. If people ask, I will maybe make a series out of this. But so far this is just a one-shot. I suggest if you really want to get in the mood, to listen to the song 'Let Go' by Frou Frou. Beautiful song that made me cry the first time I heard it. I wrote this while listening to it. As it says at the beginning. I almost made a song fic out of this. Please review so I knew how I did and what you think. I also wrote this because it's snowing where I live right now and was in a dramatic mood. Also, do you think this would fit better under angst? I thought drama was better. But please tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**-IT Fluff**


End file.
